quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
Will Olsen
| home = | affil =FBI Citizens Liberation Front | occupation =IT security expert at Semple Institute Former NAT at Quantico Former CIA asset Former scientist at NASA's JPL | species = | gender = Male | haircolor = Brown | eyecolor = Blue | relatives = Unnamed Father *Unnamed Mother *Unnamed Sister † | currentallies = Iris Chang *Caleb Haas *Alex Parrish *Ryan Booth *Miranda Shaw *Shelby Wyatt *Owen Hall *Matthew Keyes *Simon Asher † *Drew Perales † | currentenemies = Lydia Hall *Liam O'Connor † *Henry Roarke † *Jason Bowling † | portrayedby = Jay Armstrong Johnson | onlyappearance = | firstmention = | firstappearance = Alex | latestappearance = RESISTANCE | lastestmention = | nextappearance = |romances = Harry Doyle (one-night stand)}} Will Olsen is a former recruit at Quantico. He is portrayed by Jay Armstrong Johnson. Character Biography Will Olsen, a book-smart NAT — he got his Ph.D. from Harvard at age 22 and once worked at the Jet Propulsion Lab (JPL) — who lacks social skills. He lost his sister in a car accident years ago. She could have been saved by a blood transfusion, but since their parents were Christian Science followers, they refused to allow one. Trivia *He is the third gay male character in the series after Elias Harper and Harry Doyle. * In Clear, his Myers-Briggs personality test revealed that he is an inspector type. * He graduated from Harvard University with a Ph.D. at the age of 22. * He is an introvert with antisocial tendencies. * He was a CIA asset. * He did not graduate from Quantico in Yes. This was because, earlier, he was involved in an incident with Sistemics. Later, he was also withheld in CIA custody for 7 months. ** In Fast, it was highlighted that Liam O'Connor forced him to build an atomic bomb. He was later released with radiation sickness, but he recovered. * In KMFORGET, it was highlighted that he became a IT security expert at Semple Institute. * In Stescalade, he was seen talking to Harry Doyle at a bar. It is assumed from the conversation that he is gay. **In KMFORGET, it was revealed that he slept with Harry. * In KMFORGET, it was revealed that he is conspiring with the Citizens Liberation Front along with Miranda Shaw. ** In ZRTORCH, Will highlighted that he joined the group to stop the AIC threats on national soil. ** In FALLENORACLE, Will revealed that he was the CLF's primary hacker, capable of identifying AIC agents. In the same episode, a CLF member is killed by Carly Klapp, an AIC associate, who threatened to kill Harry if Alex Parrish did not deliver Will to her in exchange. ** In EPICSHELTER, Dayana Mampasi stated that her and Will were trying to aid Lydia Hall in destroying the drives containing sensitive US intelligence information. * In RESISTANCE, it was revealed that he received instructions from Alex Parrish to release sensitive information on Henry Roarke's connection with the Federal Security Service to the ACLU and various other civil-rights organizations. Category:Recurring Characters Category:FBI Recruits Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:CLF Associates Category:Former Terrorists